Persona 4: A job left unfinished
by Lukashi
Summary: Yu hasn't seen any of the gang for ten long years until one day the midnight channel appears again with both Yosuke and Kanji on it. Looks like they have their work cut out for them once again. Time to prepare your personas everyone! Yuxharem


**Disclaimer: I dont own Persona 4**

"It's been what... ten years now?" Yu said to himself, looking out of his hotel window with a sad smile. "Ten years since I've seen any of them... I... I still feel horrible about that valentines day too... I didn't mean to hurt any of them... but I did anyway..." He then grit his teeth and punched the wall. "And I nearly broke everyone's hearts that day after what I did after..."

**Flashback**

"I just hurt all of them..." Yu said, crushing his card and summoning Izanagi who began slashing away at Shadows, Yu holding up his katana with a growl. "All I've done is hurt people... I'm not a good person at all!" he yelled, cutting another Shadow in half and he held out his hand. "Zio!" Izanagi then held out his hand and shocked another shadow, Yu hearing footsteps behind him and he turned around, seeing Chie, Yukiko, Naoto and Rise all running towards him, yelling his name.

"Huh? Why are they all here?" Yu muttered, looking at them all in surprise before seeing their eyes widen all of them screaming his name and he felt something wet on his shirt looking down a little only to find a blade sticking out of his stomach. "H-huh...?" He then watched as it was pulled out of him, looking behind to see a shadow stood there with a wicked smile on it's face before Izanagi cut it in half, Yu falling to his knees. "Guys..."

The moment he fell to his knees, they all reached him, holding him. "Oh god, we need to get him out of here! This isn't something we can heal!" Chie cried out, the others nodding and they picked him up, carrying him to the exit, making their way quickly before freezing at what he said next.

"Just let me die..." Yu whispered, a few tears pricking his eyes before he passed out from the pain.

Yu awoke a few hours later in a hospital bed, bandaged up around the stomach, looking around. "Huh? I'm... alive?" he mumbled, slowly sitting up while gritting his teeth. "Ah!" he cried out and fell back, the pain in his stomach too unbearable. A nurse came in and smiled fondly at him. "I'm glad you're awake Mr Narukami. They've all been really worried about you." she said before moving aside, Naoto, Chie, Yukiko and Rise all running in with teary eyes.

"Oh... hey..." Yu said, looking out of the window. "You shouldn't have saved me... I deserved what I got..." Chie sniffed and walked over to Yu, slapping him hard across the face, much to his surprise. "You IDIOT!" she yelled, the others looking stunned. "Chie! Control yourself!" Naoto ordered, Chie biting her lip hard as her tears welled up.

"I love you Narukami... and because of today you... you nearly went and killed yourself..." Chie whispered, clenching her fists together tightly. "Chie..." he said weakly, looking at her sadly. "I'm so-" "Don't! Don't say it... I already know you're sorry... I just... I just wish you could have been honest with us..."

Yu sighed softly and mumbled "This is why I tried avoiding you four a lot... I... I fell for all four of you... and I hated myself for it." Yu said, slowly forcing himself to sit up, regardless of the pain. "I fell for Chie's attitude and how strong willed she was. I fell in love with Yukiko's caring personality. I fell in love with Naoto because of her amazing mind and I fell in love with Rise because she showed her true colours... and because of that I ended up hurting all four of them..." at this point, the girls could see Yu was talking to himself.

"N-Narukami..." Rise said, clutching at her shirt.

"All I've done is screw them over... they deserve better than me... all I am is just a waste of space... I'm only here for a year and I've already ruined their lives... they were better off not knowing me at all..." Yu whispered, clutching the sheets tightly. "I-I'm so fucking sorry..." He then put his face in his hands and tried in vain to hold back his tears, trembling lightly from his silent sobs, feeling horrendous about the whole situation before feelibng a pair of arms wrap around him.

"Yu... just... shut up and keep loving me..." Chie said softly, holding him close to her, his eyes wide in shock. "B-but... why aren't you yelling at me? Why aren't you calling me scum or an idiot?" Yu asked weakly, Chie smiling at him. "Because I love you. No matter what. You're MY idiot. Remember that." Yu smiled ewakly and hugged her back as the other girls came over.

"Same goes for us Yu. We love you either way. But you ARE gonna pay for seeing other girls." Naoto said with a devious smirk. "Girls. I think it's time we punish him riiiiight?"

**present**

"But they all forgave me and we've been in long distance relationships ever since... it's worked out surprisingly well." Yu said, laughing a little bit before freezing, hearing his TV turn on, realising what the time was. "Oh god. Please tell me I'm hearing things." he whispered, turning around but a look of horror was on his face as he saw both Kanji and Yosuke appear on the screen. "NO!" he yelled and he grit his teeth before running to the TV and he dived in, screaming as he fell to the ground before landing on his back, gritting his teeth. "Fuck!"

He quickly got up and yelled "TEDDIE! TEDDIE PLEASE BE HERE!", getting no response. "Crap... I need to find out where they are!" He started to run straight ahead, moving quickly before looking to his side, seeing a familiar shape running, smiling widely. "Teddie!"

Teddie looked over at Yu with shock. "Sensei!" he quickly shook his head and frowned. "We need to save Kanji and Yosuke! I know where they are! he said, Yu nodding. "Let's double time it!"

**5 minutes later**

"Dammit! Kanji behind you!" Yosuke cried out, Jiraiya quickly ripping a shadow in half before Yosuke cried out in pain, falling onto his front. "Senpai!" Kanji yelled, gritting his teeth and he punched a shadow away from himself, Take-Mikazuchi hitting another one away too as he ran to Yosuke. "Crap, at this rate..." Kanji whispered, picking Yosuke up before a shadow sweeped his legs from under him, the two boys shutting their eyes tightly before two clangs of metal were heard directly in front of them. "Huh?"

They both looked up and shock filled them as they saw Yu stood there alongside Teddie, the two of them holding back 6 shadows with their weapons and personas. "Dont touch them again!" Yu shouted, pushing forwards and he launchd a shadow away, Izanagi doing the same and Teddie quickly cut through an enemy with his claws, both of them decimating all the shadows before facing Ysouke and Kanji.

"You guys look like you've seen a ghost."


End file.
